Sound of my dreams
by SugarRush17
Summary: Hinata has been chosen to go on an A rank mission with Sasuke and Gaara. On this mission, Hinata loses her vision, and must welcome the darkness. Can her lost be her gain? Sasuke x Hinata x Gaara. R&R. 'Hinata...your seasoning a rock.'
1. The mission

Hinata walked along the streets of Konoha. She was tired, she had been training all night and rested along the lake. She woke up the next morning not bothering to even go to the Hyuuga compound. She sighed; now in her depressed state after over hearing Ino babble onto Chouji (Who was eating chips not really minding her) on how she knew Sakura would finally like Naruto .Hinata couldn't help but cry after hearing the heart breaking news.

Hinata's long indigo hair blew at the sudden force of wind, as a single tear slid down her pale cheek. She sat down by a near tree. _I hope Naruto is happy. _Hinata thought to her self. She had always admired Naruto for is strength and determination. He reminded her of the Golden sun shining bright on other and bringing warmth to those in the cold, but why would he want such a weird girl when he could have a strong and skilled konochi like Sakura. Hinata always knew she wasn't good enough for Naruto. She sighed.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw black lazy eyes. "Oh… Sh-Shikamaru, what are you d-d-doing here?" Hinata asked softly. Shikamaru who was hanging upside down on a branch just shrugged and handed her a scroll. "Tsunade-sama wanted me to give this to you, you have a mission." He said. "She wants you right away." He mentioned when landing down and heading back to his other duties. _How troublesome. _She also sighed and got up, and began heading to the Hokage's tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata slowly poked her head through the door and walked in softly. She noticed the average paper work piled upon Tsunade's desk. In fact you couldn't even see her. A slender hand poked out pushing aside a pile of papers finally revealing a pair of honey brown eyes. "Hinata-chan, I so glad you're here." Tsunade grinned, pushing another pile aside. "H-hello Ts-Tsunade-sama." Hinata blushed. Hinata didn't even notice a certain Uchiha sitting in a near by chair. She turned her gaze to the left finally recognizing him. She blushed of her rudeness.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Uchiha-san, G-G-Good morning." Hinata waved her hands in front of her. "Hn." Was all he blurted out? Hinata frowned, and then turned towards the Hokage.

"Well you two are probably wondering why you are here right." Tsunade stated. "Well we have a very special mission for you both. The Elite four is now becoming a The Elite three. One member has disappeared. She is the oldest and strongest of the four…because of this it will be an A-rank mission, which may boost you two to Jounin." Tsunade smirked. Hinata lit up. She would finally become a jounin, her father would be proud. She smiled. "You will leave tomorrow morning sharp." Tsunade demanded. "Hai!" Hinata nodded.

"Out of everyone in the village, why choose her?" The cold voice asked. Hinata lowered her head. It was because she was weak, and sensitive. Tsunade frowned. "Well Uchiha, she might be the only person to come back alive! She's able to use common sense, her medicines and Bykuugan may come in handy…I think I pick the right Ninja's for the right job." Tsunade said annoyed. Sasuke grunted. "She's useless." He shot back getting up. Tsunade just smirked. "You would know of this right Sasuke, Oorichimaru used a useless container as well." She said. Sasuke gave her cold glare before turning to leave. He passed Hinata and gave the same one; she just turned her gaze to the right avoiding eye contact. He was reaching the door. "Don't you want to know of the Elite four?" Tsunade said waving a scroll. Sasuke just smirked; "I already know." He said before leaving.

Hinata felt like dirt, was she doomed to be hated by everyone. Tsunade just shook her head. "Hokage-sama, m-maybe it would be b-best, if I d-d-don't go. I mean, S-Sakura may be more fitted." Hinata said sadly. Tsunade just sighed. "Hinata I chose you for a reason, you're more gentle and understanding. If Sasuke was to do something wrong you wouldn't fight on instinct and get yourself killed. Plus I trust you enough to make sure Sasuke don't try to leave.' Tsunade said. Hinata sighed. "Here is the history of the Elite four." Tsunade handed her the scroll.

Hinata took it and began to leave. "Oh Hinata!" Hinata stopped on her tracks. "Be careful." Tsunade warned. Hinata didn't say anything and exit the room


	2. The elite four

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews. The Elite four is something I made up so doesn't really exist in the Naruto manga or anime…only in this fic.**

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…though I do own the Elite!**

_**Chapter two: The Elite four.**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Hinata dragged herself along the dirt path leading to the gates of Konoha. She didn't have a good sleep; she had once again trained like her life depended on it. She knew she needed rest for such a mission but that little voice nudged her to train, one step closer to proving she wasn't useless. It was still a little dark out and she knew she was early.

She tightened her hold on her pack back and could see the gates and Sasuke coming in view.

"You're late." Sasuke stated leaning against the gate. Hinata lowered her head. "I'm s-s-sorry U-Uchiha-san." Hinata apologized. Sauske rolled his eyes. "Stop that stupid stuttering it annoys me." He said bluntly. Hinata jumped by the sudden demand. "Sorry."

She said biting her lip. "Stop apologizing." Sauske said really annoyed. Hinata hung her head low…whatever she did he would just criticize her.

If it was Naruto he wouldn't become upset. He would show that signature grin of his. He would say good morning to her. He would be excited and jumpy, making her more excited. He tells her not to give up… He would be her shining sun…but instead she got stuck with the cold angel of darkness, which probably despised her. _Why did it just become so cold? _Hinata thought. She looked up to notice Sasuke was gone.

Hinata panicked a little. He just left not even saying a word. "Hurry up, your slowing me down." That cold voice whisked through her ear making her whole body shiver. She notices he was miles ahead of her. She began to jog…this was going to be a mission from hell.

How could one person have such speed? Hinata asked herself. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and was walking like her usually did, except Hinata had to literally jog just to keep up, and he didn't bother to slow down. Her legs were already aching and it has just been fifteen minutes of the mission. So she decided to take rather large steps. She was beside him for a little while but then he just smoothly passed her. Hinata slowed down now making Sasuke just barely in her view. _Why won't her just slow down._ Hinata pouted.

"Uchiha-san c-could you s-slow down?" She asked innocently running up to him. Sasuke had is expression-less face on. "No." He said. "B-but, I c-can't keep up." Hinata tried not to stutter. Sasuke just shrugged. "Not my problem." He said. Hinata began to walk slower now. Oh well she would just have to walk at her own pace and hope he doesn't leave her there. She pulled out the scroll. She didn't know what the Elite four was and decided to read it to find out what made it so high ranked.

She opened it delicately and began to read:

_The Elite four are a group of the strongest and skilled Ninjas. They were organized to protect the alliance villages against the most deadly forces. The four Ninjas chosen came from different villages but took the Elite surname of Motoko. The chosen ones would bear a scar of two birds in flight on a part of there body. How they were chosen was either by birth or by being able to defeat a skilled Jounin at the age of five. They trained endlessly until they are indestructible. Hoping that these strong weapons wouldn't turn into the source of Evil they have a seal that punctures there chakra system if it detects dark chakra._

Hinata looked awe at the scroll. They sounded too powerful. "These Ninjas are so powerful they surpass Konoha's ANBU team." Hinata said loudly. Just then she hit the back of someone. She stumbled back a little to look at the back of Sasuke. "Uchiha-san?" She asked worried. He continued to work and so did Hinata. "What are their names?" He ordered. Hinata quickly glanced back at the scroll.

"Well the youngest of the four is Hana Motoko. She came from the Mist Village." Hinata stated. "The male of the four is Ryu Motoko…he came from Konoha." Hinata said excitedly not knowing such a person could be from Konoha. "Akira Motoko is the second oldest and is from Suna, leaving the Captain who is Zakuro Motoko from the wind village." Hinata said not even stuttering once. She blushed and looked up to see Sasuke was just walking no expression on his face.

The glow of the fire illuminated Hinata's face. It became very dark and She who almost pleaded for Sasuke to take a rest when she saw the sun begin to set was now tired. She looked up the stars that twinkled so bright. Hinata smiled. "They are so pretty." Hinata said softly. Sasuke was sitting across from her. He had a Kunai in his hand that he twirled in his finger. Hinata was becoming hungry and remembered the lunches she had prepared for both of them. She dug through her knapsack and retrieved the nicely wrapped lunch.

"I b-brought us s-some lunch, well actually d-dinner." Hinata blushed as she held them up. "Hn." Was all Sasuke said? Hinata frowned but got up and placed it beside him. "You should e-eat for e-energy." Hinata smiled sweetly. "I don't eat." Sasuke said not looking up. Hinata just kept on smiling. "That w-would explain your weight." Hinata giggled. Sasuke looked up at her. Her Indigo locks framed her face and that sweet smile graced her face.

"Are you making fun of me?" Sasuke asked her. Hinata stopped laughing and blushed. She didn't want to upset Sasuke and would feel very bad. "N-NO, I w-was just…uh…just." Hinata said trying to explain. Sasuke got up a smirk plastered on his face. Hinata blushed furiously as she saw Sasuke getting closer, and then he flicked her nose. "I'm on guard, go and rest." He said, well ordered more like it. Hinata blushed deeper. All she could do was nod her head and go into the tent. She didn't what just happened, she thought that maybe Sasuke would beat her up, instead he playfully flicked her nose and told her to rest…maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Hinata was going to ask him if he was made when she noticed slowly look through the slit of the tent to see Sasuke eating the lunch she had made.

A/N: End of chapter two! That wasn't so fluffy but hey got to do something. Please Review.


	3. Training

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…though I wish I do… we can dream people!**

_**Chapter three: Training…**_

Hinata felt the warm rays of the sun hit her Skin and the wind gust through her hair. Just then a leaf blew into her mouth making her to choke and sit up. She lazily opened her eyes to see she was sleeping outside, well where the tent uses to be. She looked around to notice the whole resting post was gone, the fire was burned out, and Sasuke's back pack and Sasuke were gone. Hinata stood up to see the leaving Uchiha already on his way.

Hinata grabbed her back pack and rolled up her sleeping bag and ran towards Sasuke. "U-Uchiha-san, why a-are you leaving already so soon?" Hinata asked. "If you don't wake up on time, I leave with out you. It's as simple as that." Sasuke exclaimed. Hinata sighed of Frustration…wasn't she the one to be leader?

It surprised Hinata; Sasuke was actually slowing down on occasions, well not really but just enough for her to keep up. She wanted to start a conversation but had nothing good to talk about. She played with her fingers. "H-how was your sleep?" Hinata asked innocently. "Does it matter?" Sasuke said. Hinata blushed at her stupid question.

Five minutes went by. Sasuke was just walking, as Hinata was finding a strand of her hair very interesting. Ten minutes later. Sasuke looked at the pathetic Hyuuga who was trying hard to keep up with a butter fly, as she tried to catch it, how childishly cute. Fifteen minutes later. "We should meet the other teammate here." Sasuke stopped. Hinata looked around. Who could it be? Maybe it was Naruto! No he was all the way in Konoha. Twenty Five minutes later. Sasuke was now thinking that maybe Kakashi was to accompany them.

Hinata was standing by a tree waiting while, Sasuke was leaning against one. Just then a strong wind gusted through the area as sand whirled around. Sasuke had to Shield his eyes with his arms, while Hinata closed her eyes tightly and held onto her Jacket so it wouldn't blow off. Once the wind died down they both opened there eyes to see Gaara,

Standing there arms crossed not really caring he made them wait for almost a half an hour. _What an entrance. _Hinata blinked.

Gaara's pale icy eyes stared at both of them, well mainly Sasuke. Sasuke did the same. Hinata noticed the unusual tense air and decide to make it more comfortable. "G-Good morning Kazekage-sama." Hinata smiled. "Hn." Was all Gaara said? Hinata was literally going to scream at the top of her lungs if she heard that word one more time. Hinata found this rather uncomfortable. She voluntarily walked between the two men who were much taller then her. She was afraid that maybe they might get into a bloodlust fight.

The search for the Elite wasn't till tomorrow, but they need to think of an idea were to search and it had to be accurate. Hinata was sitting on the ground pondering. Her finger rested on her bottom lip. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, eyes closed. Gaara sat on a branch, his left leg dangled down. Everything was quiet, too quiet. Well what you expected from three quiet people.

"Didn't the Elite Team establish a mission in Suna and just completed it?" Sasuke asked particularly to no one. "Yes, but they didn't leave after the mission." Gaara said bluntly.

"So, if the runaway was to disappear they would travel towards the fire Country." Sasuke said. "It would be a long mission inorder for them to reach that destination." Gaara said. Hinata wasn't really listening to the conversation, she was remembering the scroll. _"These Ninjas are so powerful they surpass Konoha's ANBU team, then how can the three of us defeat her?" _Hinata asked herself. "Hinata!" Hearing the sound of her name caught her attention, which turned towards the Uchicha. "Hinata if we were to come across this Ninja you should stay back. Even with the Bykuugan you're not strong enough." Sasuke told her. Hinata looked at him…was he concerned? "You'll just be a burden." He added. Hinata blushed of embarrassment. Never mind.

"If this mission is that difficult I would prepare." Gaara said as he folded his arms.

Sasuke and Gaara both disappeared leaving Hinata alone in the Forest. Well…if it was preparing she needed, it was preparing she would do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A splash of water echoed through the green meadow. A figure was gracefully spinning upon the water. One could say it was like the water goddess coming out in the night for no one to see her. It wasn't a water goddess it was Hinata and she was training once more. Her large coat was taken of and so was her dark blue Capri's. She only wore a black shirt and black shorts. She gathered all her Chakra into her feet and began to use her own technique.

It looked like a dance. _Spin, leap, land step, step, swirl and jump. _Hinata was keeping her balance and concentrating. She then decided to test her speed. She took out Fifteen Kunai and threw them up in the air, her Bykuugan already activated she began to raise her hands and move them in remarkable speed. _"Bigger, stronger, faster!"_ Hinata urged herself has chakra shot from her hands. The Kunai then followed gravity's law and began to fall down all heading towards Hinata. _"Bigger!" _Hinata urged _"Stronger" _Hinata moved even faster _"FASTER!" _she was moving so fast the chakra looked as if it had created a barrier. The Kunais fell bouncing of the Barrier. "One, two, three," Hinata had become stronger over the years. "Eight, nine, ten,"

She found herself had worked hard to get there. "Fourteen, Fifteen-" Hinata counted the last of her Kunai and maid her attack weaker when suddenly another Kunai was unexpectedly thrown at her barrier that was luckily still effective.

That made Hinata loose concentration as her right foot began to sink into the water, but she managed to lift it back up. "Who's there?" Hinata asked scanning the area not sensing any Chakra. She looked around again and decided that she had trained too much already.

She was jumping of the branches a smile across her face. She was happy and didn't know why. Could it be she was trying a brand new Jutsu? It wasn't strong yet but it was getting there. Hinata leaped over the branches and landed on another. _Maybe Naruto will think I'm amazing again._ She blushed remembering the mission when she was thirteen. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice there was no branch on the next tree, which meant one thing…FALL. Hinata tried to grasp the branches that was passing up her but just couldn't. She hit the ground with a loud thud. She didn't know much after that was just seeing a bottle of red and hearing the words… "You truly can be a burden."

A/N: Chapter three complete. Please Review.


	4. The X elite member

**I'm back and ready for action. faints Okay maybe I'll just type on my laptop while I eat chicken soup.**

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar. A bit of oocness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hinata, but a little part of me wishes.**

**Chapter four: The X-elite member.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata cracked open her eyes to see that it was morning once more. She saw the passing trees and flying birds. Hold on, she wasn't walking yet the trees were moving. She wriggled around to notice she was on someone's back. She turned her head to see dark blue hair. "Uchiha-san?" She blushed. "Stop moving, or I'll drop you on your head." He stated firmly. "I'm s-sorry." She said biting her lip. "Why would you fall off a branch." Sasuke said. Hinata looked embarrassed. Last night she did fall and she didn't remember much, except red. "Kazekage-sama?" Hinata said remembering who it was. Gaara was ahead of them, eyes closed yet still able to walk without tripping. "Yes, he was the one who carried you back. If it was an enemy nin you would have been dead." Sasuke lectured her. "I-I was training." Hinata said trying to defend herself. "Well all that would have been useless if you didn't even survive for after two minutes." Sasuke said.

Hinata frowned at the Uchiha'a attitude. "Put me down." She said her bangs covering her eyes. "So you can get lost?" Sasuke mocked. "Put m-me d-down." Hinata said again. Sasuke grunted as he, not very gently dropped her. She fell on back and she got up. Sasuke began to walk without her once more. Hinata felt upset yet sad for disappointing them and looking like a helpless child. Maybe she could leave, just runaway and let them take care of the mission_. "I never give up, that's my way of the Ninja_." Naruto's words rang through her head. "Naruto-kun." She whispered. Even though he wasn't physically there, she knew he was always going to be there to guide her. She put on a small smile deciding to fill the gap the two men left between each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were half way there as they jumped through the trees of a forest. Sasuke and Gaara had calculated it perfectly now all they had to do was capture the x-elite and bring her back to the other Elite members. Sasuke was infront while Gaara was close behind. Hinata was far behind. She knew she didn't have the speed, but she had one thing, a skilled Ninja in her mind that helped her to keep on going. She continued to go at her own trying not to tire herself out. She continued until she noticed something below. She activated her Bykuugan and saw a high Chakra level. Hinata was determined and slowly landed down. She came face to face with a masked figure.

The mask was black with a red x carved into it. The figure was clearly female and was wearing a black suit. "Zakuro Motoko?" Hinata asked gently. The figure said nothing as it stood there. "Motoko-sama! Please we are not here to fight you, we need to return you back. Please, don't think we will harm you." Hinata said. The figure stood still as it reached into it's pouch. It pulled out a kunai that glinted in the sun. Hinata stood her ground. "Motoko." She said softly. The figure lowered its head then snapped it back up, as it threw the kunai at Hinata. She dodged it easily. One after another came flying at her and she managed to dodge all. Hinata panted as her indigo hair fell messily over her face. The figure took out two kunai's as she threw them both at Hinata. She dodged both of them but some thing hit her shoulder. She winced in pain. She dodged both how did she get hit? Then it hit her, the figure was not trying to hit her with a kunai but was trying to hit her something less visible... a needle. Her head began to pound and her chakra began to close up. Hinata dropped to her knees. The pain was unbearable and it wouldn't stop.

The figure slowly pull out a shuriken and positioned it at Hinata. The figure looked relunctant but did what it planned to do and threw it at Hinata's forehead. Hinata couldn't move and she closed her eyes to await the pain. There was a swoosh sound and she felt herself being picked up and placed on something hard like a branch. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke hovering over her and removing the tiny needle out of her creamy skin. The pain then stopped and she felt warmth skatter over her numbed body. "Stay here." He said gently as he landed down to face the masked figure. Sasuke stood there staring at the silent figure and then in one fast movement he was infront of the figure, a kunai strucked into its stomach. The figure stood there unmoving, and Sasuke grunted. There was a poof and a log was in its place. Sasuke growled as he looked up to see the figure crouched ontop of a tree branch just above him.

The figure had its hand up as if it was holding something, then yanked it up. Sasuke fell on his back and was being dragged by an invisible string. He took out a hidden Kunai and cut the thread, which made him stop. The figure jumped down as Sasuke got up. He looked up to see Hinata still up there. He turned his attention back to the mask figure. He lunged at them and raised a fist as he attempted to punch them. The figure caught the fist. Sasuke then used his knee to knee there stomach, the figure poofed away as Sasuke's eyes went wide. The figure was behind him and hit him in the head, which made him sprawling across the forest floor. The figure looked at the laying Uchiha, as it began to approach him. Before it could take another step something wrapped around its feet and was swung into the air. It turned to see Gaara standing ontop a wave of sand. Sand began to surround its body, until only its head showed. The figure didn't struggle. Gaara brought the figure closer to him. The figure didn't move but sand began to crack and to Gaara's surprise the figure easily fell from the sand's grasp. In the figure's hand there was a purple glowing staff in her hand. It looked transparent, almost ghostly... but Gaara and Sasuke could both sense it was Chakra. This shinobi was capable of crafting chakra into weapons.

She lunged at Gaara and the sand shot up to prtect him, but she slashed through it with the staff and continued to reach the core. Gaara's eyes widened as the staff came in contact with his stomach, he jumped out of the sand barrier to have the figure in a close pursuit. The figure swung the staff and managed to slash Gaara's pants bottom. He snarled in annoyance. Sand swirled around the figure's foot as it slammed her into the ground. Gaara landed on his feet. The figure stood up and stared at Gaara's cold eyes, until it held up a hand and flashed two fingers, either the peace sign to show she was alright, or that she had victory. In one moment she jearked forward as if someone had just stabbed her and someone did... Sasuke was behind her, his sharigan now activated. The figure had blood dripping from her back. Sasuke pulled out the kunai as the figure's body fell. Gaara closed his eyes, but shot them open when he sensed something. The boody was beginning to melt into a pool of black shadows. A shadow clone. Sasuke looked around him, but then a fist met his jaw as he was sent flying up into the air, another clone came and hit his back, which sent his falling downwards, one last clone kicked him in the stomach and he spit out blood. Hinata looked away, she just sat there watching them, she had to do something.

Gaara decided to end this, his sand began to shoot up and a hand form. He was going to use desert coffin, a fatal attack. The sand moved in such speed it caught the figure. Gaara raised a hand and then closed it, as did the hand of sand and the figure inside furiously shook its head as blood splurted out. The fight was over, and the bad thing was that the mission was a failure because they need her back alive. Hinata breathed in when she noticed something with her Bykuugan. "Gaara-sama!" Hinata shouted. Gaara tuned his head to meet a huge blast that was so fast and so strong his sand could not sense it and he was sent flying through five different trees. Gaara was left unconscience just like Sasuke. Hinata looked at the figure. The figure's clothing was torned up and blood decorated her body... so she was in Gaara's sand, yet she survived Gaara's desert coffin. The figure looked up to see Hinata, who was terrified.

Hinata didn't notice the clone who knocked her out of the tree. She smacked the ground hard, but raised her head to see the figure very close. It grabbed her hair, which made Hinata yelp in pain. "Do something Hinata." She told herself. With her Bykuugn activated she summoned gentle fist. The figure still grabbed a hold of her indigo hair. Hinata grabbed the figures arm. The figure let go of her and stumbled backwards. Hinata stood up. "I will not give up." She said gently removing her jacket. "That's my way fo the Ninja." She said getting into her stance. The figure looked impressed, then did some hand seals and a huge chakra ball formed above the sky, and millions of little needles fell. Hinata shot chakra out of her hands and began to do her technique, and created a barrier... she had to make it big enough to cover both Sasuke and Gaara._ Bigger, faster, longer._ She said has she moved so fast the barrier grew bigger blocking and hitting each and every needle. The figure stood there watching. Hinata continued... until the last needle was hit, and she fell to her knees in exhaustion. The figure approached her and kneeled down. "I respect your way of the Ninja... Hinata-sama." The figure said before Hinata blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I finally worked on this thing... hehehe, please review. I'm not really good with fight scences so bear with me.**


End file.
